Where the sun don't ever shine
by Skovko
Summary: She was dreaming about escaping her lunatic boyfriend and start a life with her lover instead. She should have known it would never happen. Reality has caught up with her. He's there, he's angry, and her time is up.


"Mango!" Dean called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

She stayed hidden behind the crate. She had no doubt that if he found her, she would be dead. Literally, actual, fucking dead. He would kill her with his bare hands. He was angry, more angry than he'd ever been.

"Mango!" He called again. "Come out, my sweet girl!"

That name her mother had thought sounded so cute now sounded like pure terror when he shouted it. He had found out her darkest secret. She had cheated on him. She wanted to leave him but she was too scared. His anger was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. If she left him, he would kill her. Ironic now that she knew he would kill her either way. At least if she had run, she would have had a chance of escaping him. Now it was too late. She could only pray he wouldn't find her.

_"My girl, my girl_  
_Don't like to me_  
_Tell me where did you sleep last night"_

She couldn't believe it. He was actually singing. His raspy, cold, cruel voice sent shivers down her spine. He hadn't picked that song randomly.

_"In the pines, in the pines_  
_Where the sun don't ever shine_  
_I would shiver the whole night through"_

Tears ran wildly down her face. She kept her hand over her mouth, hoping he wouldn't hear her breathe.

"Come out!" He screamed.

He was losing it. He would start tearing this place apart soon. Maybe if he took his anger out on items in the room, she would have a chance of escaping behind his back. Just run and keep running. Don't look back, don't stop, just run forever.

"There you are," he said.

A thump was heard from the crate she was sitting up against. She turned around, screamed and crawled backwards fast. She didn't get far. Her back connected with the wall. On the crate was the severed head of Charlotte. Her dead eyes were open and looking straight at Mango.

"I knew you were cheating on me but I did not expect that you were cheating with a woman," Dean said.  
"You... You..." She whispered.  
"Yeah, I killed her. She was fucking my girl and that's a death sentence right there," he said. "Get up."

She didn't. She couldn't make her body move. She was too scared. She kept staring at the head of her lover. She had dreamed of a life with Charlotte, far away from Dean and his anger. He had taken away her only dream.

"I said, get up, Mango!" He snarled.

He walked around the crate, grabbed her arms and pulled her up. He pushed her up against the wall hard enough for the back of her head to bounce into it. She couldn't worry about the pain. It didn't matter. What mattered was trying to get away from him.

"Dean, please," she said.  
"No!" He growled.

His eyes turned even harder as he grabbed her throat. He held on to her without putting any pressure on her.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

He leaned in and kissed her. She tried her best to play along. If she could make him believe she was sorry and still wanted him, there might be a chance. She knew seconds later there was no chance when he bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She whimpered in pain and he looked at her with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Whore!" He growled.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"You fucking whore!" He screamed. "You were planning on leaving me! No one fucking leaves me, Mango! Especially not you!"

His hands tightened around her throat. She clawed at them, trying to get free, but he kept squeezing. She moved her hands to his face, scratching his cheeks, drawing blood. He still didn't let go. It was as if he didn't feel a thing. His anger was owning him.

"Just fucking die, you whore!" He snarled.

Her arms dropped. She didn't have anymore strength. She looked over at Charlotte's severed head. Those green eyes were still staring at her. Same green color as her own. She had never thought about how much they looked alike with their green eyes and blonde hair.

Dean's voice died down. She couldn't even feel his hands around her throat anymore. He was still there though, squeezing and shouting, but she didn't feel or hear him anymore. She found comfort in Charlotte's eyes. It was like they were telling her that everything would be alright in a minute. Dark and unknown, but alright.


End file.
